


Goth Date

by madammina



Series: The Warriors of Balance and their adventures [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Also mentions of a canon death, F/M, Warrior of Balance Round 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: Ienzo is still not good with this touching thing.  Especially with his neck.





	Goth Date

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to make a story about innocent touching and scars. Soo...

Ienzo sat outside of the castle of Radiant Gardens, a nonspeaking book in his hands. Weiss had gone off somewhere, muttering about how he wanted sunlight and quiet. Not too far, he could never get too far from Ienzo. But it was far enough. 

Ienzo turned the book over in his hands. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (his girlfriend? Maybe? Whatever that was? Even just had a knowing smile when he saw them together and refused to say more. Aeleus was worse as who knows if he was keeping quiet because he was quiet, or because he was still mourning his wife, or he was being like Even. Either way, that word had been whispered. Yes, he liked Vanessa, not like the rest of his Warriors. But what made her any different than say Harley or Max or Kate or Lara?) Vanessa had given it to him a day or so ago. The mystery behind a town in her country that had disappeared over 200 years ago and no one knew why. She said it was interesting and different from his life. 

She was correct on that. Maybe too much so. There was so much he didn’t understand, what were colonial times? What was England? Where was Virginia? What-

“Hey.” Vanessa sat down next to him, still flicking through her phone. “Dad says he’s trapped in another dimension for at least a week so I can stay here if my mom doesn’t mind it.” 

“And does she?” He asked as he went back to the book. 

“She thinks I got hit with one of Phineas and Ferb’s inventions by way of my dad and I’m stuck out here for a bit. She’s okay.” She thumbed something else on her phone. 

“I am glad you have someone who cares.” He finally said. What was left unsaid was his only family. His mother, the goddess of Harmony who sought to use him and his warriors to overthrow Chaos in all of its forms, including beneficial ones. His father, Master Xehanort, who sought to recreate a universe destroying war. Radiant Gardens, his home, that he unintentionally led its destruction with its research. 

“Yeah, they’re fine.” She said, then glanced up. “OOH. Nice. You got a body mod?”

“What?” He looked up, then tried to pull back as she reached up to his neck. She pushed his hair aside and put his hand beside his neck. He screwed his eyes shut, waiting…

“Ienzo,” Vanessa said evenly. “Did you scar your neck for Fashion reasons or is there something else going on.” 

“Can you remove your hand from my neck first?” He replied, and he could not keep his voice from rising in pitch. She did so but moved her body so she faced him on the bench where they sat. “Thank you. Lea convinced a Replica to strangle me in order to be considered a real boy.”  
***  
“EDYM! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!” Edym looked up, and blinked. Lea stood in front of him, with his own personal rain storm. “Ignoring the fact I am a MESS I can’t set anything on FIRE! What if I need to set things on fire!”

“You’re human now, and you died by setting yourself on fire. “ Edym replied. 

“AND NOW I’M ALL WET! AND MY FOOD IS WET! AND-”  
***  
Far away, Vanessa was trying to figure out how to make her father’s raininator create thunder storms.


End file.
